


Service

by melancholyGoggles



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Unspecified gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyGoggles/pseuds/melancholyGoggles
Summary: You're the intern manager for 1010, so it's only your duty to tag along to their concerts.The boys got a bit...energetic before the show, so they asked you for a 'service'.You agreed.That's all the plot you're gonna get. The rest is smut.
Relationships: 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, 1010 smut. Here you go.

The sound of your moans and the slapping of skin was drowned in the chaos of the concert backstage. Red's pace was hard as he drove himself into you over and over again, rushing for release. His large hands held you by the hips as Green and Yellow each took your hands, wrapping it around their members. In front of you is Blue, who had started the mess in the first place, his member at half mast since he ready came. You could still taste him on your tongue.

"Sss-sorry. I'm almost-" Red hissed, breathless. He leaned over your back and ground in deep, filling you. You didn't get the chance to relish the feeling before he was pulling out and you're filled with a different bot instead.

"Me next!" Yellow enthusiastically fucked himself into you. You could feel how he tried to go slow at first to let you calm down from the previous load, but his resolve broke when pleasure overcame him. While Red was hard and forceful like a bull, Yellow was more like a rabbit. Erratic in his pace, more focused on getting as much friction and hitting your g-spot as many times as he could. It almost felt like there's more than one of him at once.

Green was moaning sweetly above you, loving your touches. Your grip was slack, but he held your hand with his own and helped you stroke him just the way he likes. You're tempted to use your other hand too, but you needed it to brace yourself more than that right now. You felt him twitch in your hand once, twice, then a spray of sticky liquid painted your features.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" The halo'd android immediately bent down to help you wipe it off. Without his support, your arms collapsed and you got another face full of Blue's member.

"Want me again already? And you call _us_ insatiable." The bot commented before carding his fingers through your hair and gently guided you back to licking his shaft. He sighed. You felt the pulse of warmth in his member as he held your head with both hands and made you take him down to the hilt. In the meantime, Green went away to find something to help you clean up after the...'service'. That android was a literal angel in a metal body, you swear.

It felt like forever yet barely anytime at all when Yellow finished inside you, burying himself deep. The liquid overflowed and dripped when he pulled out, leaving you empty. You couldn't complain though, with your mouth filled like this. Your heard a gasp come from behind you before your entrance was spreaded by two thumbs.

"Mmmh-!" You squealed, voice muffled, when you felt something wet and thin touched your hole. Is that--Is Yellow licking you?!

You hugged Blue's waist as he fucked your mouth and tried to grind back on the dexterous tongue. Gosh, White was gonna be so mad when he finds--

"Boys?!"

Speak of the devil...

"Oh, hey. You're late. Think [Y/N]'s about to pass out." Blue looked up from where he was watching you take him so nicely. There's the slightest tremor in his voice, but you could tell he's close. He's pressing you down deep enough that he's down your throat. He's barely hanging on himself.

"We're supposed to be onstage in ten minutes! Why are you all back here?!" White stomped towards your arrangement. It's probably quite a sight. The band's intern manager blissfully filled and surrounded by the handsome androids.

"Gotta release some steam somehow. I'm all jittery." Red said from...somewhere near by. You couldn't turn and look.

"We _don't_ get jittery. It's not in our code." White replied. "And would you stop that!" He scolded Yellow who finally took his tongue out of you.

"I'm bac--oh." Green interrupted the moment with his arrival, holding packets of wet wipes and tissues. It's not the most elegant thing to clean up with, but they can't exactly get a clean washcloth around here. They're not at the mansion after all.

"Ugh, Green, not you too." You imagined White would be scowling right now. You're distracted by Blue's groan and the liquid gushing down your throat. You swallowed it on reflex and pulled off of him, resting against his thigh while he petted your hair back into a semblance of style. You're pretty sure 'recently utterly ravished' wasn't acceptable for your position.

"They dragged me into it.." Green answered meekly. You glanced at him giving out the packs to each member. They don't sweat, but the lube would look horrible dried on their legs. Yellow used up nearly half the pack to clean his chin and chest. Blue helped wiped the sweat and gunk off your face.

"And what about..?" White asked, pointedly looking at your rear. Your ass was propped up by your knees, so they're all getting a full view.

"I dunno. I kinda want to keep [Y/N's pronoun] like this. 'S pretty." Red replied, standing up from his spot and tossed his balled up tissues to Yellow, who caught it perfectly. You flushed at the comment. Only these boys would say you're 'pretty' after ruining you this bad. Just wait til you got your strength back! You'll hide all their hair gel!

"Yeah, and I managed to get some of it out. It won't drip too much." Yellow piped up, dropping the evidence into a bin.

"And you're just going to leave [Y/N's pronoun] here? While we perform for, what, an hour and a half?" White was getting noticeably more irritated.

"No one's gonna walk in anyway. We're androids. We don't need to be cleaned up after. Our fan gifts are supposed to go straight to the mansion too." Blue said, putting his shades back on. You heard White sigh once again before two strong arms picked you up and put you back down on the couch. You're a little alarmed that you might dirty it, but you didn't dare protest when you see the tired yet endearing look in White's eyes as he knelt down next to you, smoothing back your hair then pulling a random jacket off from the clothes rack. You recognized it as one of their older fancier costume, but again, it's from an old line. They probably wouldn't be needing it.

"Rest, dear. I'll be right back with you. We'll have our time back home." He said softly, careful so the others wouldn't hear. He covered you up with the jacket and kissed you gently on the lips, as if sealing the promise. You relaxed and closed your eyes. A little rest sounds good.

You had a feeling you'll be busy with White later. He likes taking his time with you. He probably won't stop until you forget all about the other guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll do White's part or not, but he didn't join in with the boys cus he wants you all to himself :3c


End file.
